twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimic Harrison
Mimic Charles Harrison is a mysterious pony in the land of Equestria. He was born in Canterlot, Equestria, that was where he grew up. No one knows where he was for most of his life. Acording to him he spent his life in the outskirts of Equestria. He currently spends his days in his 3 story home in Ponyville, Equestria inventing contraptions selling swords, knifes and armor he makes in his basement(hes a part time blacksmith) and defending those in trouble in the courtroom. According to him his real name is Charles but he never gives a last name. He has no friends in Equestria and lives mostly alone since Tyler(His Son) attends a bording school under his choice, while Louis(His 22 Year old Adopted son) has his own place to live. Backround Mimic lived a very lonely life as a kid. He was never allowed outside the mansion he lived in and his father was always working. Mimic never knew his mother and was an only child. At age 12 he ran away from home leading into his life of living in the outskirts of Equestria. During that time he developed the love for space and inventing. 20 years later he moved to Ponyville and started studying for law school. At age 34 he was accepted into the Canterlot School of Law after completing private lessons for his High School Deploma and spent 4 years studying to be a Defence Attorney. At age 38 he graduated the Canterlot School of Law and recived his Attorney badge. So far he's only lost one case witch isnt bad for a newbie. To this day he spends his days inventing and practicing his attorney skills back in Ponyville, Equestria with his son Tyler, and his adopted son, Louis. Even though he comes from a wealthy family, he likes to earn his own money and not relly on his family fortune. Interests and Personality Mimic loves to help everypony he meets, no matter what the problem is. He brave, coragious, sarcastic at times, friendly, cheerful, upbeat, but has a short temper. He usualy invents to keep himself calm. Mimic hopes to one day move on from defending ponies to protecting them as a Royal Guard but fears his 20 year absence will prevent him from doing so. He currently works as a Defence Attorney for his own Law Office (Mimic and Co. Law Offices) in Ponyville by himself. Cutiemark Mimic's Cutiemark is a blue 5-point star resembling his great knowladge of space and the stars. Mimic obtained his cutie mark when he was 15 years old. One night, he was lost in the forest, doomed to die, when he looked up and saw the stars. The same ones he saw all his life. He saw the biggest star and followed its direction. After 15 minutes he found himself in a farm right outside of the forest. That's when his cutie mark appeared. He still remembers this day everytime he looks at the night sky. Tips to RPing with the Harrison. I, Tecwizard, am often too busy to start RP's on the TL. So If you wan't to RP with Mimic, just mention him anytime on the weekends or between 6-8 PM EST on Weekdays. R34 RP's can and WILL be ignored. No Exeptions. Period. Battle RP's are perfectly fine since Mimic has experiance with the sword. You can also have him defend your character in court for a fee of 80 Bits per case. He's also an inventor so you can have him fix your things for a fee of 100 bits. Most RP's follow the Twitterponies Gidelines. For Multiverse RP's, talk to my OOC/Original Mimic Harrison accout at Twitter.com/Mimic_Harrison. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Inactive Characters Category:Stallions